


Смотреть на небо

by Argo (I_will_say_oh)



Series: Культура [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_will_say_oh/pseuds/Argo
Summary: Солнце стремительно садилось, окрашивая мелкие облака и травы над головой в золотой. Из такого положения небо казалось безграничным. Хастур давно забыл каково это - смотреть на него.





	Смотреть на небо

Хастур упал в высокую траву и закрыл глаза, вдыхая аромат сухих колосьев. Злаки щекотали его уши и нос.

Погода на Земле редко могла его порадовать, в основном из-за того, что его предпочтения менялись в зависимости от настроения, но все же иногда она была довольно сносной. Хастур расслабленно положил руки за голову, на нем была светлая фланелевая рубашка в клетку, которую его заставил надеть Лигур.

— Как я выгляжу? — спросил он тогда, с сомнением разглядывая себя. Без привычного темного пальто было немного неуютно.

— Ужасно, — выдохнул Лигур, неотрывно глядя на него. — Тебе идет, мой грех.

В его голосе и меняющих цвет глазах читалось восхищение. Хастур на это смущенно повел плечом и поджал губы. Ему не нравились перемены, но из-за того, что он пережил недавно, новая рубашка не смогла бы его так сильно потревожить.

Солнце стремительно садилось, окрашивая мелкие облака и травы над головой в золотой. Из такого положения небо казалось безграничным. Хастур давно забыл каково это — смотреть на небо. Оно рождало в нем странные эмоции, но не потому что он скучал по прежней жизни, вовсе нет, ему наоборот нравилось его положение, просто он всегда любил наблюдать за закатом, а в последние века совсем не было времени.

Однако, ощущение времени, и так не сильно присущее демонам, теперь и вовсе поменялось. Раньше Хастур мерил свои дни только количеством сделанной работы, но теперь, когда Апокалипсис не наступил, а он вдруг вновь перестал быть одинок, время имело значение только тогда, когда рядом был Лигур.

Сейчас Лигур как раз сидел по правую сторону от него, опираясь на руки, и от положения солнца его фигура темнела на фоне золотого неба. Хастур залюбовался тем, как лучи ложатся на его одежду и оголенные предплечья. Он протянул руку и коснулся его ладони в траве. Лигур тут же с улыбкой обернулся.

— Знаешь, — сказал Хастур, пытаясь не смотреть в его глаза, потому что сердце человеческого тела начинало сильно биться и мешало думать, — когда ты развоплотился, тогда, в квартире Кроули, мне показалось, что и я тоже…

Они не говорили об этом раньше. Когда Лигур вернулся, Хастур все еще был так разбит, что даже не сразу поверил в то, что это правда. Ему даже на миг показалось, что он сам умер и это его демоническая жизнь после смерти, в которой он вынужден страдать, словно грешная душа. Но теперь, когда все снова было хорошо, он наконец смог собраться с мыслями.

Небо и облака, теперь окрасившиеся в насыщенный розовый, должны были помочь расслабиться, а теплая рука Лигура под ладонью подбодрить. Но несмотря на все это, Хастур все равно закусил губу, чувствуя, как жгучий ком образуется в груди, мешая ровно дышать. Лигур был рядом, живой и настоящий, но воспоминания все равно душили его, вновь затягивая в то ощущение бессмысленности и безнадежности, которое преследовало его до недавнего времени постоянно.

Лигур посмотрел на него молча, а после перевернул ладонь и сжал его руку, двигаясь чуть ближе.

— Я тогда тоже испугался, — сказал он, и наклонился, — что больше не увижу тебя. Помню, что в голове была только эта мысль. А еще, что на моем месте мог бы быть ты, не пойди я вперед, — он осекся и замолчал, словно что-то мешало ему говорить. — Думаю, я бы в любом случае умер тогда…

Хастур перестал дышать, глядя на то, как оранжевые глаза Лигура становятся синими, а после и совсем черными. По лицу сейчас сложно было понять, что он чувствует, но его хамелеон на голове закрыл лапками глаза, словно собрался плакать. Хастур почувствовал, что горячий ком вот-вот заставит жжение в глазах тоже превратиться в слезы, потому он, не думая больше, подался вперед, прижимаясь к губам Лигура, который, словно ожидая этого, положил вторую ладонь ему под голову, отвечая. В этом движении смешалась вся нежность и боль, которая мучила их все это время. Хастур чувствовал, как слезы текут по его лицу, и не мог понять, чьи они. Он обнял Лигура за спину, заставляя почти лечь на себя.

Солнце постепенно совсем скрылось за горизонтом, напоследок бросив алые лучи на облака и верхушки деревьев. Вечерний ветер качал сухую траву и шелестел кронами. Хастур был рад, что все же согласился на приглашение Лигура погулять. Небо даже ночью было прекрасно, особенно если смотреть на него вместе с тем, кто только своим присутствием делает это небо таковым.

**Author's Note:**

> У этой работы есть арт, найдите меня в tumblr!  
Первая логическая часть - Культпросвет


End file.
